Irritability
Irritability is an excessive response to stimuli. It may be viewed as both an emotional state and a personality trait The term irritability is both used for the physiological reaction to stimuli and for the psychological, abnormal or excessive sensitivity to stimuli. Irritability may manifest in behavioural responses to both physiological as well as behavioural stimuli - the latter including areas of environmental, situational, sociological, and emotional stimulus. Causes Irritability can result from conditions such as: * combat stress reaction * depression * dysmenorrhea * heat * headache * hunger * hyperthermia * hypothyroidism * lead poisoning * mastoiditis * sleep apnea * stress * tiredness Irritability in infants Irritability in children Irritability in older adults Assessment *Budreau Infant Irritability Scale *Reactive Irritability Scale II (RIS-II): Treatment See also *Hypererethisa Bibliography Books *Davies, W. (2000). Overcoming anger and irritability: A self-help guide using cognitive behavioral techniques. New York, NY: New York University Press. *Kagan, J., Gibbons, J. L., Johnson, M. O., Reznick, J. S., & Snidman, N. (1990). A temperamental disposition to the state of uncertainty. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Rasmussen, P. R. (2005). The Negativistic Prototype. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *van den Boom, D. C. (1989). Neonatal irritability and the development of attachment. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *van den Boom, D. C. (1991). The influence of infant irritability on the development of the mother-infant relationship in the first 6 months of life. Westport, CT: Ablex Publishing. Papers *Google Scholar *Acri, J. B., & Grunberg, N. E. (1992). A psychophysical task to quantify smoking cessation-induced irritability: The reactive irritability scale (RIS): Addictive Behaviors Vol 17(6) Nov-Dec 1992, 587-601. *Affeltranger, M. A., McBurney, D. H., & Balaban, C. D. (2007). Temporal interactions between oral irritants: Piperine, zingerone, and capsaicin: Chemical Senses Vol 32(5) Jun 2007, 455-462. *Akai, T., Yamaguchi, M., Mizuta, E., & Kuno, S. (1993). Effects of terguride, a partial D2 agonist, on MPTP-lesioned Parkinsonian cynomolgus monkeys: Annals of Neurology Vol 33(5) May 1993, 507-511. *Akiskal, H. S. (1992). Delineating irritable and hyperthymic variants of the cyclothymic temperament: Journal of Personality Disorders Vol 6(4) Win 1992, 326-342. *Akiskal, H. S., Placidi, G. F., Maremmani, I., Signoretta, S., Liguori, A., Gervasi, R., et al. (1998). TEMPS-I: Delineating the most discriminant traits of the cyclothymic, depressive, hyperthymic and irritable temperaments in a nonpatient population: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 51(1) Oct 1998, 7-19. *Alao, A. O., & Dewan, M. J. (2001). Psychiatric complications of malaria: A case report: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 31(2) 2001, 217-223. *Alderman, N. (2003). Contemporary approaches to the management of irritability and aggression following traumatic brain injury: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 13(1-2) 2003, 211-240. *Alper, K. R., Barry, J. J., & Balabanov, A. J. (2002). Treatment of psychosis, aggression, and irritability in patients with epilepsy: Epilepsy & Behavior Vol 3(5,Pt2of2) Oct 2002, S13-S18. *Altemus, M., Redwine, L., Leong, Y.-M., Yoshikawa, T., & et al. (1997). Reduced sensitivity to glucocorticoid feedback and reduced glucocorticoid receptor mRNA expression in the luteal phase of the menstrual cycle: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 17(2) Aug 1997, 100-109. *Aman, M. G., Hollway, J. A., McDougle, C. J., Scahill, L., Tierney, E., McCracken, J. T., et al. (2008). Cognitive effects of risperidone in children with autism and irritable behavior: Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychopharmacology Vol 18(3) Jun 2008, 227-236. *Anagnostou, E., Esposito, K., Soorya, L., Chaplin, W., Wasserman, S., & Hollander, E. (2006). Divalproex Versus Placebo for the Prevention of Irritability Associated With Fluoxetine Treatment in Autism Spectrum Disorder: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 26(4) Aug 2006, 444-446. *Angelelli, P., Paolucci, S., Bivona, U., Piccardi, L., Ciurli, P., Cantagallo, A., et al. (2004). Development of neuropsychiatric symptoms in poststroke patients: A cross-sectional study: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 110(1) Jul 2004, 55-63. *Atella, L. D., DiPietro, J. A., Smith, B. A., & St James-Roberts, I. (2003). More than meets the eye: Parental and infant contributors to maternal and paternal reports of early infant difficultness: Parenting: Science and Practice Vol 3(4) Oct-Dec 2003, 265-284. *Ayissi, L., & Hubin-Gayte, M. (2006). Newborn neonatal irritability and maternal post-partum depression: Neuropsychiatrie de l'Enfance et de l'Adolescence Vol 54(2) Apr 2006, 125-132. *Bahrke, M. S. (2005). Psychological and behavioral effects of anabolic-androgenic steroids: International Journal of Sport and Exercise Psychology Vol 3(4) Dec 2005, 428-445. *Barling, J., & Boswell, R. (1995). Work performance and the achievement-strivings and impatience-irritability dimensions of Type A behaviour: Applied Psychology: An International Review Vol 44(2) Apr 1995, 143-153. *Barzman, D. H., McConville, B. J., Masterson, B., McElroy, S., Sethuraman, G., Moore, K., et al. (2005). Impulsive aggression with irritability and responsive to divalproex: A pediatric bipolar spectrum disorder phenotype? : Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 88(3) Nov 2005, 279-285. *Benazzi, F. (2004). Intra-episode hypomanic symptoms during major depression and their correlates: Psychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences Vol 58(3) Jun 2004, 289-294. *Benazzi, F. (2005). Possible Bipolar Nature of Irritability in Major Depressive Disorder: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 66(8) Aug 2005, 1072. *Benazzi, F., & Akiskal, H. (2005). Irritable-hostile depression: Further validation as a bipolar depressive mixed state: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 84(2-3) Feb 2005, 197-207. *Berrios, G. E., Wagle, A. C., Markova, I. S., Wagle, S. A., Ho, L. W., Rubinsztein, D. C., et al. (2001). Psychiatric symptoms and CAG repeats in neurologically asymptomatic Huntington's disease gene carriers: Psychiatry Research Vol 102(3) Jul 2001, 217-225. *Budreau, G., & Craft, M. (1992). The Budreau Infant Irritability Scale: Children's Health Care Vol 21(3) Sum 1992, 184-189. *Buitelaar, J. K., van der Gaag, J., & van der Hoeven, J. (1998). Buspirone in the management of anxiety and irritability in children with pervasive developmental disorders: Results of an open-label study: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 59(2) Feb 1998, 56-59. *Bungener, C., & Jouvent, R. (2001). Emotional deficit as a neuropsychopathological disturbance in HIV infection: Journal of the International Neuropsychological Society Vol 7(6) Sep 2001, 775-776. *Burns, A., Folstein, S., Brandt, J., & Folstein, M. (1990). Clinical assessment of irritability, aggression, and apathy in Huntington and Alzheimer disease: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 178(1) Jan 1990, 20-26. *Caprara, G. V., Barbaranelli, C., Colombo, G., Politi, A., & et al. (1995). Emotional susceptibility, irritability and hostile rumination as correlates of coronary heart disease: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 19(4) Oct 1995, 569-575. *Caprara, G. V., Paciello, M., Gerbino, M., & Cugini, C. (2007). Individual differences conducive to aggression and violence: Trajectories and correlates of irritability and hostile rumination through adolescence: Aggressive Behavior Vol 33(4) Jul-Aug 2007, 359-374. *Castellon, S. A., Hinkin, C. H., & Myers, H. F. (2000). Neuropsychiatric disturbance is associated with executive dysfunction in HIV-1 infection: Journal of the International Neuropsychological Society Vol 6(3) Mar 2000, 336-347. *Castellon, S. A., Hinkin, C. H., & Myers, H. F. (2001). Neuropsychological alterations and neurocognitive performance in HIV/AIDS: A response to C. Bungener and R. Jouvent: Journal of the International Neuropsychological Society Vol 7(6) Sep 2001, 776-777. *Chiang, S. S. W., Schuetz, C. G., & Soyka, M. (2002). Effects of irritability on craving before and after cue exposure in abstinent alcoholic inpatients: Experimental data on subjective response and heart rate: Neuropsychobiology Vol 46(3) Sep 2002, 150-160. *Chiu, Y.-C., Algase, D., Whall, A., Liang, J., Liu, H.-C., Lin, K.-N., et al. (2004). Getting Lost: Directed Attention and Executive Functions in Early Alzheimer's Disease Patients: Dementia and Geriatric Cognitive Disorders Vol 17(3) Mar 2004, 174-180. *Coccaro, E. F., Bergeman, C. S., & McClearn, G. E. (1993). Heritability of irritable impulsiveness: A study of twins reared together and apart: Psychiatry Research Vol 48(3) Sep 1993, 229-242. *Cohane, G. H. (2005). Review of The Irritable Male Syndrome: Managing the 4 Key Causes of Depression and Aggression: International Journal of Men's Health Vol 4(1) Spr 2005, 94-96. *Cohen-Mansfield, J., Werner, P., & Marx, M. S. (1990). The spatial distribution of agitation in agitated nursing home residents: Environment and Behavior Vol 22(3) May 1990, 408-419. *Conner, K. R., Meldrum, S., Wieczorek, W. F., Duberstein, P. R., & Welte, J. W. (2004). The Association of Irritability and Impulsivity with Suicidal Ideation Among 15- to 20-year-old Males: Suicide and Life-Threatening Behavior Vol 34(4) Win 2004, 363-373. *Conte, J. M., Mathieu, J. E., & Landy, F. J. (1998). The nomological and predictive validity of time urgency: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 19(1) Jan 1998, 1-13. *Curtis, A., & Rickards, H. (2006). Letters: Nabilone Could Treat Chorea and Irritability in Huntington's Disease: Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 18(4) Fal 2006, 553-554. *Deckersbach, T., Perlis, R. H., Frankle, W. G., Gray, S. M., Grandin, L., Dougherty, D. D., et al. (2004). Presence of Irritability During Depressive Episodes in Bipolar Disorder: CNS Spectrums Vol 9(3) Mar 2004, 227-231. *Deffenbacher, J. L. (1993). General anger: characteristics and clinical implications. (Trans. V. E. Caballo): Psicologia Conductual Revista Internacional de Psicologia Clinica de las Salud Vol 1(1) Apr 1993, 51-72. *DeGangi, G. A., Sickel, R. Z., Wiener, A. S., & Kaplan, E. P. (1996). Fussy babies: To treat or not to treat? : British Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 59(10) Oct 1996, 457-464. *Diamond, J. (2005). The irritable male syndrome: Understanding and managing the 4 key causes of depression and aggression. Emmaus, PA: Rodale Press. *Diaz-Herrero, A., Perez-Lopez, J., Martinez-Fuentes, M. T., Brito de la Nuez, A. G., & Herrera-Gutierrez, E. (2000). Pioneers of the meekness in the earlier childhood: Revista de Psicologia Universitas Tarraconensis Vol 22(1-2) 2000, 113-131. *Diaz-Herrero, A., Perez-Lopez, J., Martinez-Fuentes, M. T., de la Nuez, A. G. B., & Herrera-Gutierrez, E. (2000). Pioneers of the meekness in the earlier childhood: Revista de Psicologia Universitas Tarraconensis Vol 22(1-2) 2000, 113-131. *Diaz-Herrero, A., Perez-Lopez, J., & Sanchez-Meca, J. (1999). Relationship between neonatal irritability and temperamental reactions to physical objects: Anuario de Psicologia Vol 30(3) Sep 1999, 59-70. *Ding, C. S. (2005). Applications of multidimensional scaling profile analysis in developmental research: An example using adolescent irritability patterns: International Journal of Behavioral Development Vol 29(3) May 2005, 185-196. *Donovan, S. J., Nunes, E. V., Stewart, J. W., Ross, D., Quitkin, F. M., Jensen, P. S., et al. (2003). "Outer-directed irritability": A distinct mood syndrome in explosive youth with a disruptive behavior disorder? : Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 64(6) Jun 2003, 698-701. *Emiroglu, F. N. I. (2006). Severe mood and behavioral dysregulation: A case report and discussion: Cocuk ve Genclik Ruh Sagligi Dergisi Vol 13(1) 2006, 25-30. *Faraday, M. M., Scheufele, P. M., Vander Ley, K. J., & Grunberg, N. E. (2005). A Shortened Psychophysical Task to Quantify Irritability: The Journal of Behavioral Medicine Vol 28(1) Feb 2005, 3-20. *Farid, B. T. (1986). Obsessional symptomatology and adverse mood states: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 149 Jul 1986, 108-112. *Fava, G. A. (1987). Irritable mood and physical illness: Stress Medicine Vol 3(4) Oct-Dec 1987, 293-299. *Fava, G. A., Grandi, S., Rafanelli, C., Saviotti, F. M., & et al. (1993). Hostility and irritable mood in panic disorder with agoraphobia: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 29(4) Dec 1993, 213-217. *Fava, G. A., Molnar, G., Zielezny, M. A., Loretan, A., & et al. (1987). Hostility and irritable mood during lithium prophylaxis: A longitudinal study: Medical Science Research Vol 15(13-16) Jul-Aug 1987, 901-902. *Feather, N. T., & Volkmer, R. E. (1991). Task preference in relation to achievement striving and impatience-irritability components of Type A behaviour: Australian Journal of Psychology Vol 43(1) Apr 1991, 23-27. *Forster, P. L., Schoenfeld, F. B., Marmar, C. R., & Lang, A. J. (1995). Lithium for irritability in post-traumatic stress disorder: Journal of Traumatic Stress Vol 8(1) Jan 1995, 143-149. *Freeman, J., & Persinger, M. A. (1996). Repeated verbal interruptions during exposure to complex transcerebral magnetic fields elicit irritability: Implications for opiate effects: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 82(2) Apr 1996, 639-642. *Fremont, S. K., & Anderson, W. (1988). Investigation of factors involved in therapists' annoyance with clients: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 19(3) Jun 1988, 330-335. *French, L. (1986). Uncooperativeness as a latent indicator of dementia among the mentally retarded: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 6(2) Win 1986, 37-40. *Frye, M. A., Eudicone, J., Pikalov, A., McQuade, R. D., Marcus, R. N., & Carlson, B. X. (2008). Aripiprazole efficacy in irritability and disruptive-aggressive symptoms: Young Mania Rating Scale line analysis from two, randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled trials: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 28(2) Apr 2008, 243-245. *Fuller, B. F., Keefe, M. R., & Curtin, M. (1994). Acoustic analysis of cries from "normal" and "irritable" infants: Western Journal of Nursing Research Vol 16(3) Jun 1994, 243-253. *Gaffney, K. F., Beckwitt, A. E., & Friesen, M. A. (2008). Mothers' reflections about infant irritability and postpartum tobacco use: Birth: Issues in Perinatal Care Vol 35(1) Mar 2008, 66-72. *Galdon, M. J., Andreu, Y., & Dura, E. (1997). Psychosocial determinants of breast self-examination: Boletin de Psicologia (Spain) Vol 57 Dec 1997, 77-96. *Giancola, P. R. (2002). Irritability, acute alcohol consumption and aggressive behavior in men and women: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 68(3) Dec 2002, 263-274. *Giannini, A. J., Jones, B. T., Loiselle, R. H., & Price, W. A. (1986). Anxiogenic effects of generated ambient cations: A preliminary study: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 16(3) 1986-1987, 243-248. *Gillis, C., & Persinger, M. A. (1993). Shifts in the Plutchik Emotion Profile Indices following three weekly treatments with pulsed vs continuous cerebral magnetic fields: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 76(1) Feb 1993, 168-170. *Goldberg, J. F. (2004). A 22-year-old woman with excessive worry, irritability, insomnia: Psychiatric Annals Vol 34(9) Sep 2004, 664-671. *Greenwald, R. L., Bank, L., Reid, J. B., & Knutson, J. F. (1997). A discipline-mediated model of excessively punitive parenting: Aggressive Behavior Vol 23(4) 1997, 259-280. *Guedeney, A., Bungener, C., Jouvent, R., & Widlocher, D. (1993). Inverse evolution of emotional blunting and irritability after delivery: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 150(3) Mar 1993, 521-522. *Hamilton, M. E., Voris, J. C., Sebastian, P. S., Singha, A. K., Krejci, L. P., Elder, I. R., et al. (1998). Money as a tool to extinguish conditioned responses to cocaine in addicts: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 54(2) Feb 1998, 211-218. *Havik, O. E., & Maeland, J. G. (1990). Patterns of emotional reactions after a myocardial infarction: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 34(3) 1990, 271-285. *Helmreich, R. L., Spence, J. T., & Pred, R. S. (1988). Making it without losing it: Type A, achievement motivation, and scientific attainment revisited: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 14(3) Sep 1988, 495-504. *Hovland, D., & Mateer, C. A. (2000). Irritability and anger. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Hubin-Gayte, M. (2004). Development of attachment among irritable newborns: A review: Devenir Vol 16(3) 2004, 199-212. *Hubin-Gayte, M., & Ayissi, L. (2005). Sensibility and representations of the irritable newborn babies' mothers: Neuropsychiatrie de l'Enfance et de l'Adolescence Vol 53(1-2) Feb-Mar 2005, 78-85. *Jex, S. M., Adams, G. A., Elacqua, T. C., & Bachrach, D. G. (2002). Type A as a moderator of stressors and job complexity: A comparison of achievement strivings and impatience-irritability: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 32(5) May 2002, 977-996. *Junior, R. F., Ramadan, Z. B. A., Pereira, A. N. E., & Wajngarten, M. (2000). Depression with irritability in patients undergoing coronary artery bypass graft surgery: The cardiologist's role: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 22(5) Sep-Oct 2000, 365-374. *Kadri, N., Tilane, A., El Batal, M., Taltit, Y., Tahiri, S. M., & Moussaoui, D. (2000). Irritability during the month of Ramadan: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 62(2) Mar-Apr 2000, 280-285. *Kant, R., Smith-Seemiller, L., & Zeiler, D. (1998). Treatment of aggression and irritability after head injury: Brain Injury Vol 12(8) Aug 1998, 661-666. *Keefe, M., Kotzer, A. M., Froese-Fretz, A., & Curtin, M. (1996). A longitudinal comparison of irritable and nonirritable infants: Nursing Research Vol 45(1) Jan-Feb 1996, 4-9. *Keefe, M. R. (1988). Irritable infant syndrome: Theoretical perspectives and practice implications: Advances in Nursing Science Vol 10(3) Apr 1988, 70-78. *Keefe, M. R., Barbosa, G. A., Froese-Fretz, A., & Lobo, M. (2005). An intervention program for families with irritable infants: MCN: The American Journal of Maternal/Child Nursing Vol 30(4) Jul-Aug 2005, 230-236. *Kendler, K. S., Martin, N. G., Heath, A. C., Handelsman, D., & et al. (1988). A twin study of the psychiatric side effects of oral contraceptives: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 176(3) Mar 1988, 153-160. *Ketterer, M. W., Lovallo, W. R., & Lumley, M. A. (1993). Quantifying the density of Friedman's pathogenic emotions (AIAI): International Journal of Psychosomatics Vol 40(1-4) 1993, 22-28. *Kim, S. H., Manes, F., Kosier, T., Baruah, S., & Robinson, R. G. (1999). Irritability following traumatic brain injury: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 187(6) Jun 1999, 327-335. *King, B. H., Wright, D. M., Handen, B. L., Sikich, L., Zimmerman, A. W., McMahon, W., et al. (2001). Double-blind, placebo-controlled study of amantadine hydrochloride in the treatment of children with autistic disorder: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 40(6) Jun 2001, 658-665. *Korner, A. F., Lane, N. M., Berry, K. L., Rho, J. M., & et al. (1990). Sleep enhanced and irritability reduced in preterm infants: Differential efficacy of three types of waterbeds: Journal of Developmental & Behavioral Pediatrics Vol 11(5) Oct 1990, 240-246. *Kovacs, Z., Kovacs, F., & Pap, A. (2005). Psychological disturbances in patients with sphincter of Oddi dysfunction: Journal of Clinical Psychology in Medical Settings Vol 12(4) Dec 2005, 377-381. *Lee, C. (1992). The relations of personality and cognitive styles on job and class performance: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 13(2) Mar 1992, 175-185. *Lee, D. J., & Markides, K. S. (1989). Irritability and physical symptoms in a three-generation study of Mexican Americans: Stress Medicine Vol 5(4) Oct-Dec 1989, 253-258. *Leibenluft, E., Blair, R. J. R., Charney, D. S., & Pine, D. S. (2003). Irritability in Pediatric Mania and Other Childhood Psychopathology. New York, NY: New York Academy of Sciences. *Leibenluft, E., Cohen, P., Gorrindo, T., Brook, J. S., & Pine, D. S. (2006). Chronic Versus Episodic Irritability in Youth: A Community-Based, Longitudinal Study of Clinical and Diagnostic Associations: Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychopharmacology Vol 16(4) Aug 2006, 456-466. *Lemelin, J.-P., Tarabulsy, G. M., & Provost, M. A. (2002). Relations between measures of irritability and contingency detection at 6 months: Infancy Vol 3(4) 2002, 543-554. *Lerer, G. (1995). Helping the irascible patient in long term care: Towards a theoretical and practice design: Journal of Gerontological Social Work Vol 24(1-2) 1995, 169-184. *Lerner, D. M., Schuetz, L., Holland, S., Rubinow, D. R., & Rosenstein, D. L. (2000). Low-dose risperidone for the irritable medically ill patient: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 41(1) Jan-Feb 2000, 69-71. *Lester, D. (1988). Examination of a scale to assess irritability: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 9(5) 1988, 935-936. *Lester, D., & Lindsley, L. K. (1988). Inward and outward irritability in the suicidally inclined: Journal of General Psychology Vol 115(1) Jan 1988, 37-39. *Lowinger, S. (1999). Infant irritability and early mother-infant reciprocity patterns: Infant and Child Development Vol 8(2) Jun 1999, 71-84. *Luster, T., Boger, R., & Hannan, K. (1993). Infant affect and home environment: Journal of Marriage & the Family Vol 55(3) Aug 1993, 651-661. *MacEwen, K., & Barling, J. (1993). Type A behavior and marital satisfaction: Differential effects of achievement striving and impatience/irritability: Journal of Marriage & the Family Vol 55(4) Nov 1993, 1001-1010. *Maddock, C., Baita, A., Orru, M. G., Sitzia, R., Costa, A., Muntoni, E., et al. (2004). Psychopharmacological treatment of depression, anxiety, irritability and insomnia in patients receiving interferon-alpha : A prospective case series and a discussion of biological mechanisms: Journal of Psychopharmacology Vol 18(1) Mar 2004, 41-46. *Mangelli, L., Fava, G. A., Grassi, L., Ottolini, F., Paolini, S., Porcelli, P., et al. (2006). Irritable mood in Italian patients with medical disease: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 194(3) Mar 2006, 226-228. *Marean, M., Fox, E. E., Cumming, C. E., & Cumming, D. C. (1998). Irritability and sociability in women with symptomatic premenstrual change: Women & Health Vol 27(3) 1998, 65-71. *Masters, K. J. (1997). Alternative medications for ADHD: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 36(3) Mar 1997, 301. *Meier, P., Wolke, D., Gutbrod, T., & Rust, L. (2003). The influence of infant irritability on maternal sensitivity in a sample of very premature infants: Infant and Child Development Vol 12(2) Jun 2003, 159-166. *Melamed, S., Rabinowitz, S., & Green, M. S. (1994). Noise exposure, noise annoyance, use of hearing protection devices and distress among blue-collar workers: Scandinavian Journal of Work, Environment & Health Vol 20(4) Aug 1994, 294-300. *Mendes de Leon, C. F. (1992). Anger and impatience/irritability in patients of low socioeconomic status with acute coronary heart disease: Journal of Behavioral Medicine Vol 15(3) Jun 1992, 273-284. *Mick, E., Spencer, T., Wozniak, J., & Biederman, J. (2005). Heterogeneity of irritability in attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder subjects with and without mood disorders: Biological Psychiatry Vol 58(7) Oct 2005, 576-582. *Mohr, G., Muller, A., & Rigotti, T. (2005). Standardisation data of the Irritation Scale. Two dimensions of mental strain: Diagnostica Vol 51(1) 2005, 12-20. *Muller, A., Mohr, G., & Rigotti, T. (2004). Differential Aspects of Psychological Strain With Respect to Goal Orientation: The Factor-Structure of the Irritation Scale: Zeitschrift fur Differentielle und Diagnostische Psychologie Vol 25(4) 2004, 213-225. *Musalek, M., Griengl, H., Hobl, B., Sachs, G., & Zoghlami, A. (2000). Dysphoria from a transnosological perspective: Psychopathology Vol 33(4) Jul-Aug 2000, 209-214. *Naarding, P., & Janzing, J. G. E. (2003). The neuropsychiatric manifestations of Huntington's disease: Current Opinion in Psychiatry Vol 16(3) May 2003, 337-340. *Newton, T. F., Kalechstein, A. D., Tervo, K. E., & Ling, W. (2003). Irritability following abstinence from cocaine predicts euphoric effects of cocaine administration: Addictive Behaviors Vol 28(4) Jun 2003, 817-821. *Nutt, D. J., & Glue, P. (1991). Irritability in panic disorder: Effects of imipramine treatment: Human Psychopharmacology: Clinical and Experimental Vol 6(1) Mar 1991, 49-52. *Ohrstrom, E., Bjorkman, M., & Rylander, R. (1988). Noise annoyance with regard to neurophysiological sensitivity, subjective noise sensitivity and personality variables: Psychological Medicine Vol 18(3) Aug 1988, 605-613. *Oliveira, E. A., Frizzo, G. B., & Marin, A. H. (2000). Differential maternal attitudes toward four- and five-year-old boys and girls: Psicologia: Reflexao e Critica Vol 13(3) 2000, 363-371. *Owens, E. B., Shaw, D. S., & Vondra, J. I. (1998). Relations between infant irritability and maternal responsiveness in low-income families: Infant Behavior & Development Vol 21(4) 1998, 761-777. *Pakonen, K. L. (2003). Examination of irritability in depression among youth. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Parrott, D. J., & Zeichner, A. (2001). Effects of nicotine deprivation and irritability on physical aggression in male smokers: Psychology of Addictive Behaviors Vol 15(2) Jun 2001, 133-139. *Pasquini, M., Picardi, A., Biondi, M., Gaetano, P., & Morosini, P. (2004). Relevance of Anger and Irritability in Outpatients with Major Depressive Disorder: Psychopathology Vol 37(4) Jul-Aug 2004, 155-160. *Pereira, A. M. T. B., Justo, T., Gomes, F. B., Silva, S. G. M., Volpato, D. C., & Volpato, D. C. (2003). Stress Symptoms in Brazilian Teachers: Aletheia No 17-18 Jan-Dec 2003, 63-72. *Perils, R. H., Fraguas, R., Fava, M., Trivedi, M. H., Luther, J. F., Wisniewski, S. R., et al. (2005). Prevalence and Clinical Correlates of Irritability in Major Depressive Disorder: A Preliminary Report From the Sequenced Treatment Alternatives to Relieve Depression Study: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 66(2) Feb 2005, 159-166. *Perlis, R. H., Fava, M., & Rush, A. J. (2005). Dr. Perlis and Colleagues Reply: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 66(8) Aug 2005, 1073. *Perlis, R. H., Purcell, S., Fagerness, J., Cusin, C., Yamaki, L., Fava, M., et al. (2007). Clinical and genetic dissection of anger expression and CREB1 polymorphisms in major depressive disorder: Biological Psychiatry Vol 62(5) Sep 2007, 536-540. *Pires, A. (1992). Irritability in parental relations: Analise Psicologica Vol 10(1) Jan-Mar 1992, 91-103. *Posey, D. J., Walsh, K. H., Wilson, G. A., & McDougle, C. J. (1999). Risperidone in the treatment of two very young children with autism: Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychopharmacology Vol 9(4) Win 1999, 273-276. *Pringuey, D. (1997). Schizophrenic impatience: L'Evolution Psychiatrique Vol 62(2) Apr-Jun 1997, 357-367. *Rachman, M., Garfield, D. A. S., Rachman, I., & Cohen, R. (1999). Lupron-induced mania: Biological Psychiatry Vol 45(2) Jan 1999, 243-244. *Ragneskog, H., Brane, G., Karlsson, I., & Kihlgren, M. (1996). Influence of dinner music on food intake and symptoms common in dementia: Scandinavian Journal of Caring Sciences Vol 10(1) 1996, 11-17. *Rammsayer, T., Hennig, J., Bahner, E., von Georgi, R., & et al. (1993). Lowering of body core temperature by exposure to a cold environment and by a 5-HT-sub(1A ) agonist: Effects on physiological and psychological variables and blood serotonin levels: Neuropsychobiology Vol 28(1-2) 1993, 37-42. *Ranen, N. G., Lipsey, J. R., Treisman, G., & Ross, C. A. (1996). Sertraline in the treatment of severe aggressiveness in Huntington's disease: Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 8(3) Sum 1996, 338-340. *Ranjan, S., & Chandra, P. S. (2005). Modafinil-lnduced Irritability and Aggression? A Report of 2 Bipolar Patients: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 25(6) Dec 2005, 628-629. *Rich, B. A., Schmajuk, M., Perez-Edgar, K. E., Fox, N. A., Pine, D. S., & Leibenluft, E. (2007). Different psychophysiological and behavioral responses elicited by frustration in pediatric bipolar disorder and severe mood dysregulation: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 164(2) Feb 2007, 309-317. *Riese, M. L. (1998). Patterns of reactivity to an aversive tactile stimulus in fullterm and preterm infants: Merrill-Palmer Quarterly Vol 44(1) Jan 1998, 97-113. *Riese, M. L. (1999). Prenatal and perinatal stress: Implications for neonatal soothing and integrity. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Rohrbaugh, R. M., Siegal, A. P., & Giller, E. L. (1988). Irritability as a symptom of depression in the elderly: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 36(8) Aug 1988, 736-738. *Ross, E., & Oliver, C. (2002). The relationship between levels of mood, interest and pleasure and 'challenging behaviour' in adults with severe and profound intellectual disability: Journal of Intellectual Disability Research Vol 46(3) Mar 2002, 191-197. *Ruble, D. N., Boggiano, A. K., & Brooks-Gunn, J. (1982). Men's and women's evaluations of menstrual-related excuses: Sex Roles Vol 8(6) Jun 1982, 625-638. *Russo, S., Kema, I. P., Haagsma, E. B., Boon, J. C., Willemse, P. H. B., den Boer, J. A., et al. (2005). Irritability Rather Than Depression During Interferon Treatment Is Linked to Increased Tryptophan Catabolism: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 67(5) Sep-Oct 2005, 773-777. *Rutberg, A. T. (1987). Horse fly harassment and the social behavior of feral ponies: Ethology formerly Zeitschrift fur Tierpsychologie Vol 75(2) Jun 1987, 145-154. *Sannomiya, M. (1990). Which factors in verbal communication make information-senders irritated? : Japanese Journal of Psychonomic Science Vol 9(1) Sep 1990, 51-53. *Schellenberg, R. (2001). Treatment for the premenstrual syndrome with agnus castus fruit extract: Prospective, randomised, placebo controlled study: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 322(7279) Jan 2001, 134-137. *Schneider, T., & Popik, P. (2007). Increased depressive-like traits in an animal model of premenstrual irritability: Hormones and Behavior Vol 51(1) Jan 2007, 142-148. *Schuler, M. E., Black, M. M., & Starr, R. H. (1995). Determinants of mother-infant interaction: Effects of prenatal drug exposure, social support, and infant temperament: Journal of Clinical Child Psychology Vol 24(4) Dec 1995, 397-405. *Schuler, M. E., Black, M. M., & Starr, R. H., Jr. (1996). Determinants of mother-infant interaction: Effects of prenatal drug exposure, social support, and infant temperament: Erratum: Journal of Clinical Child Psychology Vol 25(1) Mar 1996, 121. *Schwarz, N., Strack, F., Muller, G., & Chassein, B. (1988). The range of response alternatives may determine the meaning of the question: Further evidence on informative functions of response alternatives: Social Cognition Vol 6(2) 1988, 107-117. *Scott, L. J., & Dhillon, S. (2008). Spotlight on risperidone in irritability associated with autistic disorder in children and adolescents: CNS Drugs Vol 22(3) Mar 2008, 259-262. *Snaith, P. (1987). Hostility and deliberate self-poisoning: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 151 Aug 1987, 266-267. *Spangler, G., & Scheubeck, R. (1993). Behavioral organization in newborns and its relation to adrenocortical and cardiac activity: Child Development Vol 64(2) Apr 1993, 622-633. *Spence, J. T., Helmreich, R. L., & Pred, R. S. (1987). Impatience versus achievement strivings in the Type A pattern: Differential effects on students' health and academic achievement: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 72(4) Nov 1987, 522-528. *Spence, J. T., Pred, R. S., & Helmreich, R. L. (1989). Achievement strivings, scholastic aptitude, and academic performance: A follow-up to "Impatience versus achievement strivings in the Type A pattern." Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 74(1) Feb 1989, 176-178. *Spindel, C., Gabbay, V., & Coffey, B. (2008). Adolescent major depression: Challenges to treatment: Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychopharmacology Vol 18(3) Jun 2008, 293-296. *Stanford, M. S., Greve, K. W., & Dickens, T. J. (1995). Irritability and impulsiveness: Relationship to self-reported impulsive aggression: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 19(5) Nov 1995, 757-760. *Stigler, K. A., & McDougle, C. J. (2008). Pharmacotherapy of irritability in pervasive developmental disorders: Child and Adolescent Psychiatric Clinics of North America Vol 17(4) Oct 2008, 739-752. *Stone, M. H. (1988). Toward a psychobiological theory of borderline personality disorder: Is irritability the red thread that runs through borderline conditions? : Dissociation: Progress in the Dissociative Disorders Vol 1(2) Jun 1988, 2-15. *Susman-Stillman, A., Kalkose, M., Egeland, B., & Waldman, I. (1996). Infant temperament and maternal sensitivity as predictors of attachment security: Infant Behavior & Development Vol 19(1) Jan-Mar 1996, 33-47. *Thompson, J. C., Snowden, J. S., Craufurd, D., & Neary, D. (2002). Behavior in Huntington's disease: Dissociating cognition-based and mood-based changes: Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 14(1) Win 2002, 37-43. *Thorne, B. M., Popma, R., & Essig, W. (1990). Dietary fatty acids, cholesterol, and behavior in the rat: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 28(2) Mar 1990, 129-132. *Thorne, B. M., & Rowles, J. S. (1988). Memory deficit in passive-avoidance learning in bulbectomized Long-Evans hooded rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 44(3) 1988, 339-345. *van den Bloom, D. C., & Hoeksma, J. B. (1994). The effect of infant irritability on mother-infant interaction: A growth-curve analysis: Developmental Psychology Vol 30(4) Jul 1994, 581-590. *van den Boom, D., & Gravenhorst, J. B. (1995). Prenatal and perinatal correlates of neonatal irritability: Infant Behavior & Development Vol 18(1) Jan-Mar 1995, 117-121. *Van den Boom, D. C. (1991). Intervention with irritable children: Psycholoog Vol 26(1) Jan 1991, 7-13. *van den Boom, D. C., & Hoeksma, J. B. (1995). "The effect of infant irritability on mother-infant interaction: A growth-curve analysis": Correction: Developmental Psychology Vol 31(2) Mar 1995, 197. *Vassos, E., Panas, M., Kladi, A., & Vassilopoulos, D. (2007). Higher levels of extroverted hostility detected in gene carriers at risk for Huntington's disease: Biological Psychiatry Vol 62(12) Dec 2007, 1347-1352. *Versfeld, N. J., & Vos, J. (1997). Annoyance caused by sounds of wheeled and tracked vehicles: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 101(5, Pt 1) May 1997, 2677-2685. *Walker, C., Thomas, J., & Allen, T. S. (2003). Treating Impulsivity, Irritability, and Aggression of Antisocial Personality Disorder With Quetiapine: International Journal of Offender Therapy and Comparative Criminology Vol 47(5) Oct 2003, 556-567. *Weltzin, T. E., Fernstrom, M. H., Fernstrom, J. D., Neuberger, S. K., & et al. (1995). Acute tryptophan depletion and increased food intake and irritability in bulimia nervosa: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 152(11) Nov 1995, 1668-1671. *Wester, S. R. (2005). Irritable Male Syndrome: A Concept in Need of Support: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 50 (52), 2005. *Winkler, D., Pjrek, E., Kindler, J., Heiden, A., & Kasper, S. (2006). Validation of a Simplified Definition of Anger Attacks: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 75(2) Feb 2006, 103-106. *Worobey, J. (2001). Temperamental activity and fussiness: Implications for weight of 3-mo.-old infants: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 92(3, Pt 2) Jun 2001, 1211-1212. *Worobey, J., & Blajda, V. M. (1989). Temperament ratings at 2 weeks, 2 months, and 1 year: Differential stablity of activity and emotionality: Developmental Psychology Vol 25(2) Mar 1989, 257-263. *Yamauchi, S., Kohmura, K., Ogasawara, A., & Ushida, Y. (1994). Methods of adjusting to angry and irritable feelings in high school students with bronchial asthma: Japanese Journal of Special Education Vol 32(1) Jun 1994, 33-39. *Zhihai, H. (2007). A preliminary study of uncivilized net behavior executors: Psychological Science (China) Vol 30(6) Nov 2007, 1508-1510. *Zuckerman, B., Bauchner, H., Parker, S., & Cabral, H. (1990). Maternal depressive symptoms during pregnancy, and newborn irritability: Journal of Developmental & Behavioral Pediatrics Vol 11(4) Aug 1990, 190-194. Dissertations *Born, L., & Steiner, M. (1999). Irritability: The forgotten dimension of female-specific mood disorders: Archives of Women's Mental Health Vol 2(4) 1999, 153-167. *Born, L. E. (2004). A new gender-specific measure of irritability. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Dull, M. W. (1998). Irritability and British fiction, 1814-1837. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Esman, F. B. (1993). An examination of adolescent life event stressors and their relationship with depression, anxiety, and irritability: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Greenwald, R. L. (1990). Abusive parenting: A discipline-mediated model: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Guttman, D. A. (1995). Clinical significance of type of mood disturbance. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hunsley, M. S. (2001). Early development of behavioral and emotional regulation in irritable infants as expressed in sleep, temperament and crying rhythms. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Novosad, C. L. (2000). Temperament in infancy and childhood: Stability, relationships with sleep/wake characteristics, and differences as a function of an intervention for irritable infants. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Russell, D. M. (2001). Rehabilitating individuals with serious brain injuries: Personality characteristics and the experience of loss. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Salisbury, A. L. (2001). Sleep and cry behavior in excessively crying infants: A systems perspective. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sandoval, R. D. (1994). Retrospective assessment of attention-deficit hyperactivity, conduct, and affective symptoms in fathers of clinic-referred children. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Schuler, M. E. T. (1993). Determinants of mother-infant interaction: The effects of prenatal drug exposure, social support, and infant temperament: Dissertation Abstracts International. External links Category:Emotional states Category:Personality traits Category:Symptoms